Graphical user interfaces present display objects to users. Each display object can represent a system object. For example, a display object can be an icon that represents a file stored on a device. Users can interact with the display objects in various ways. Users can select (e.g., with a mouse or other input device) display objects to invoke functionality associated with the display objects. For example, a user can select a file to cause a system window displaying the contents of the file to be presented in the user interface.
Users can also drag display objects around the user interface. For example, a user can drag and drop a display object representing a file over a display object representing a folder. In response, the file can be moved into the folder.